krotolfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кручский язык
Кру́чский язык'' ''(самоназвание:'' бааздул Крóтоль ''или'' Крозоль ''/'' baazdul Krotol' ''или Krozol') – агглютинативный язык, имеющий очень дальнее сходство с баскским языком, хотя, в общем, этот язык не похож ни на один из существующих, особенно по звучанию. В языке почти нет заимствований; полностью отсутствуют роды и артикли, но имеется очень много падежей существительного (хотя исключений очень мало, и обычно на каждый падеж имеется только по одному окончанию для ед. и мн. ч.) и времён глагола. Порядок слов в предложение свободный – это значит, что слова в предложение могут быть поставлены в любом порядке, и смысл предложения не изменится (хотя некоторые правила, связанные с порядком слов в предложении, всё же имеются). Как и в английском языке, в кручском в большинстве случаев может быть только одно отрицание. Названия языка Самоназвание – Кротоль – происходит от слова кроозо, которое означает «дух». Слово бааздул, которое означает «язык», часто добавляется потому, что слово Кротоль – это как «русский», то есть может означает любое кручское явление, например, Кротоль нашаруга – «кручская культура». Другое название, употребление которого также допустимо, – бааздул Крозоль. В английском кручский язык называется the Crootch https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Международный_фонетический_алфавит kʁut͡ʃ language, или'' the Krotol'' /'' Krozol language''; в немецком – die Krutische Sprache; в испанском – krucho или'' la idioma krucho''; в польском – język krócki; в украинском – кручська мова. Синтаксис Порядок слов в предложении, за исключением некоторых правил (например, ноթа – «быть» всегда стоит в конце предложения), полностью свободный. В сложных предложениях с несколькими основами не нужно добавлять ду и дук (см. простое прошедшее время) в конце каждой части – достаточно добавить дук только один раз в конце предложения: Шангротта чорэка мунчульго биаթоку нолу, кай дум ношка энотомуза колгротта 'дук'' – «Раньше удача всегда сопровождала меня, но теперь началось невезение». Слова и звуки Гласные различаются по долготе, но случаев, когда замена обычного гласного на долгий меняет значение слова, нет, поэтому произношение всех гласных с одинаковой долготой не затрудняет понимание. Долгий гласный обозначается на письме удвоением буквы. Существуют также долгие согласные (геминация), и иногда замена обычного согласного на долгий меняет значение слова: ''фалгууд'ум («о пещере») – фалгу'дд'ум («с пещерой»). Фонетика и алфавиты Кручский алфавит на основе латиницы a – /a/ – как в «с'А'д», пример: a'k'' ak – «дом»; aa – /a:/, пример: ''n'aa'k'' na:k – «есть, кушать»; b – /b/ – как в «'Б'ить», пример: ''shi'b'o'' ʂibo – «готовый»; ch – /t͡ʃ/ – как в «'Ч'уять», пример: 'ch'ungu'' t͡ʃungu – «маленький»; c – /t͡s/ – как в «коне'Ц'», пример: mi'c'uyoki mit͡sujoki – «новый»; d – /d/ – как в «'Д'елать», пример: d'''oor do:r – «музыка»; dz – /dz/ – как в «наДЗ'ор», пример: 'dz'ou'' dzou – «когда»; dd – /d:/, пример: baza'dd'ukun bazad:ukun – «расположение, ситуация, положение»; f – /f/ – как в «'Ф'ен», пример: f'''achung fat͡ʃung – «немного, чуть-чуть»; g – /ɡ/ – как в «Г'де», пример: 'g'''oondzu go:ndzu – «скоро»; e – /ɛ/ – как в «с'Э'р», an example: dz'e'vug dzɛvug – «часть»; ee – /ɛ:/, пример: vichin'ee'ki vit͡ʃinɛ:ki – «смелый, отважный»; ye – /je/ – как в «'Е'хать», пример: l'''ye'achuga'' ljeat͡ʃuga – «находить»; k – /k/ – как в «'К'орень», пример: K'''ao? kao – «Что?»; kk – /k:/, пример: ro'kk'uon rok:uon – «сложность, трудность, проблема»; l – /ɫ/ – как в «Л'ыжи», пример: ''morvushe'l morvuʂɛɫ – «опасный»; l' – /l мягкая/ – как в «то'ЛЬ'ко», пример: ashage'l''' aʂagɛl – «красивый»; ll – /l/ – пример: shigi'll'' ʂigil – «утро»; o – /o/ – как в «т'О'к», пример: tukut'o'ru tukutoru – «счастливый»; oo – /o:/, пример: m'''oo'kh'' mo:x – «причина»; u – /u/ – как в «'У'тро», пример: M'''u'r'u'''t! murut – «Привет!»; uu – /u:/, пример: gel'vet'uu'ka gɛlvɛtu:ka – «соответствовать»; p – /p/ – как в «'П'ечь», пример: kshauri'p'' kʂaurip – «ящерица»; rh – /ʁ/ – английский незвонкий звук r'', пример: ''na'rh'u naʁu – «делать»; r – /r, r̥/ – русский звонкий звук «р», пример: ''r'ou rou – "я"; rr – /r:, r̥/, пример: chorron t͡ʃor:on – «плохой»; s – /s/ – как в «'С'е'С'ть», пример: s'arhami saʁami – «понимать»; ss – /s:/, пример: runa'ss'a'' runas:a – «возмужать»; sh – /ʂ/ – как в «'Ш'есть», пример: 'sh'aal'' ʂa:ɫ – «ночь»; ś – /ɕɕ/ – как в «'Щ'ека», пример: ś'yorgel ɕɕjorgɛl – «приятный»; kh – /x/ – как в «'Х'леб», пример: tumunza'kh tumunzax – «страх, боязнь»; khl – /ɬ/ – довольно редкий в языках мира звук; чтобы произнести правильно, воздух должен идти по обеим сторонам от языка; пример: khl'eyn ɬɛjn – «осень»; t – /t/ – как в «'Т'ак», пример: t'''oiva tojva – «иметь»; tt – /t:/, примеры: chuku'tt'u'' t͡ʃukut:u – «достаточно», ''chuku't-t'''a ''t͡ʃukut:a – «недостаточно»; m – /m/ – как в «М'ощь», пример: 'm'''urhichi muʁit͡ʃi – «любить (делать что-то)»; n – /n/ – как "Н'ет", пример: ''she'n'aki ʂɛnaki – «управлять, контролировать»; n' – /ɲ/ – «нь» как в «леНЬ'», пример: ''kishi'n'yaki'' kiʂiɲjaki – «сегодня»; nn – /n:/, пример: e'''nn'a'' ɛn:a – «настоящий, действительный»; y – /j/ – как в «дельныЙ'», пример: ''cakhe'y'rhu [t͡saxɛjʁuj – «душа»; i – /i, j/ – как в «к'И'т», примеры: i'''n in – «это, оно», ve'i'ga vɛjga – «хотеть, желать (получить что-то)»; ii – /i:/, пример: nas'ii'tka nasi:tka – «приблизительно, примерно»; v – /v/ – как в «В'ечер», пример 'v'''iaguk viaguk – «вещь, предмет, материальный объект»; vv – /v:/, пример: sa'vv'aku sav:aku – «цветок»; z – /z/ – как в «'З'лой», пример: dovagol'z'ag dovagoɫzag – «одобрять»; zh – /ʐ/ – как в «'Ж'изнь», пример: ki'zh'minyogel kiʐminjogɛl – «внезапный, незапланированный». J j – /dʒ/ – как в «'ДЖ'унгли», пример: j'ala ''dʒala – «сумасшедший, чокнутый»; ' – /ʕ/ – гортанная смычка, означающая, что 2 гласных читаются отдельно, а не как один долгий, например, как в слове «н'ОО'сфера»; пример: ''na'achiika naʕat͡ʃi:ka – «соглашаться». Кручский алфавит на основе кириллицы (будет использоваться в статье в дальнейшем) а'' – a; ''аа – аа; б'' – b; ''ч – ch; ц'' – c; ''д – d; дд – dd; дз – dz; ф'' – f; ''г – g; э'' – e; ''ээ – ee; е'' – ye; ''к – k; кк – kk; л'' – l; ''ль или љ'' – l'; ''лл – ll; o'' – o; ''oo – oo; у'' – u; ''уу – uu; п'' – p; ' или ''թ – rh; р'' – r; ''рр – rr; с'' – s; ''сс – ss; щ'' – ś; ''ш – sh; х'' – kh; ''хл или ԓ'' – khl; ''т – t; тт – tt; м'' – m; ''н – n; нн – nn; нь или њ'' – n'; ''й – y; и'' – i; ''ии – ii; в'' – v; ''вв – vv; з'' – z; ''ж – zh; дж или ђ'' – j; ''ё – yo; я'' – ya; ''ъ – ' (ʕ). Суффиксы Некоторые суффиксы в кручском языке могут определять принадлежность слова. Так, суффикс ''-уг-'' означает, что слово обозначает занятие человека (хотя иногда этот суффикс встречается в словах, которые не относятся к людям): ундратойва («работать») – удратойв'уг («рабочий»); нэвинрох («читать») – нэвинр'уг'' («читатель»); ''тоноԓава ''(«учить, обучать») – ''тоноԓуг''' («учитель») и т. п. Суффикс '''-ак-'' означает, что слово относится к зданиям: икачи («изучать») – ''икачиак'' («школа», буквально: «дом изучения»); кэлшума («стоять») – ''кэлшуак'' («станция»); фишукама («покупать») – ''фишуак'' («магазин») и т п. Суффикс ''-'''файк-'' означает, что слово относится к помещениям: иклааш («холодный») – иклааш'файк'' («холодильник»); доол («отдых») – ''доолфайк'' («комната отдыха, спальня»); нааксо («еда») – ''наакфайк'' («кухня») и т. п. Суффиксы ''-ук-'', ''-з-'' и ''-аз-'' часто означают герундий: шодваголзаг («понимать, разбираться») – ''шодвуголзук'' («понимание», ср. с шодваголзуг, что означает «понимающий человек, сподвижник»); корва («петь») – ''корваз'' («пение»); дзошум («закрывать») – ''дзошумаз'' («закрытие») и т. п. '''Выражения * Бай / Чэа – «Да». * Та – «Нет». * Као нин? Као на? – «Что это (такое)?». * Ношэга роу ... ''– «Моё имя ... (буквально: «Я называюсь»)». * ''Тойдзо... – «Мне (возраст) лет». * Као нэкиум? – «Что насчёт Вас / тебя?». * Ни-гэльвэд / Гэльвэдъя ''/ ''Кисса ''(последнее слово буквально означает «радость») – «Хорошо / Ладно / Меня это устраивает». * ''Энная? – «Действительно? / В самом деле?». * Шэгамита роу Кротоль-до / Шэгамита роу Кротэ ''– «Я не говорю по-кручски». * ''Шэгами роу таթвэн Руссатоль-до / Шэгами роу таթвэн Руссатэ – «Я говорю только по-русски». * Шиго – «Нужно (сделать что-то; существительные и местоимения с этим словом стоят в дательном падеже)». * Ташиго – «Не нужно (сделать что-то)». * Сэйго ''– «Можно (сделать что-то; существительные и местоимения с этим словом стоят в дательном падеже)». * Тасэйго – «Нельзя». * ''Балдзота – «Я не знаю (не о вещах в общем, а только когда Вас, например, спросили, сколько сейчас времени или где поблизости магазин)»''.'' * Инум балдзо – «Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь» или «Я знаю об этом». * Чэанго /'' чогилиижэн'' /'' дагонго'' / махэльтэвэ / тазуа ''– «Действительно / определённо / точно / несомненно». * ''Мурут! – «Привет!». * Мурукатору! – «Здравствуйте! / Приветствую!». * Гэльвэноթи ''– «Добро пожаловать». * ''Ни-щъёргэль нэки а-икуши – «Приятно познакомиться». * Кьёруд ''(нацээйթу'')'' – «Спасибо (большое) / Благодарю». * ''Колъён – «Извини / Извините». * Шэльмудзо, акш... ''/ ''Дарумдзо, акш... ''/ Пэнчудзо'','' акш... – «''Я полагаю, что... / Я думаю, что... (сейчас)». * Ару! – «Пока!». * Арукатору! – «До свидания!». * Эйнвунраан – «Увидимся позже / До встречи». * Шаалукатору! – «Доброй ночи! / Спокойной ночи!». * Шикатору! – «Доброе утро!». * Катору баголэ! – «Добрый день». * Нэки саթамдзота – «Я Вас / тебя не понимаю (сейчас; главным образом, имеется в виду речь говорящего)». * Ной синьчиикань – «Поверь мне». * Синьчиика ной тасэйго – «Я не могу в это поверить». * (Ной) м''икарунь!'' – «Помогите (мне)!». * Мэшудэз / Гэльвэз – "Пожалуйста / Не за что". * Дой ташоту – «Не за что». * Тан роккуон – «Это не сложно для меня / Не беда». * Сильвэтаадзо, шэгамдзуё эдулихэ – «Я сейчас уставший, поговорим позже». * Амшэмурдзо нэки – «Я люблю тебя». * Шрок-та ''/ ''Дзоккаль-та ''/ Эдудихэ'' – «Не сейчас / Позже». * Ташиго индэ ноթа! ''/ ''Ни-мохвагэль-та! – «Этого не может быть! / Это невозможно!». * Ундратодзо – «Я занят / Я сейчас работаю / Я на работе». * Таё бону – «(У меня) нету денег». * Инцэн таё лингру – «(У меня) нет времени на это». * Шуймэнгэльдзо '' – «''Я зол! / Ты разозлил меня!». * Ни-виидулих – «Я понимаю». * Ни-чанээкул (акш)... / Чанээкул-до ноթа... ''– «Если честно...». * ''Ни-чумшига – «Это обязательно / Это необходимо». * Ни-санмьёшэл! – «Замечательно! / Великолепно!». * Ни-тачинэши – «Мне плохо». * Ни-фоԓовэтэ / Фо''ԓовэдзо ин-до – «Это интересно / Это любопытно / Я заинтересован этим». * ''Нин вэбалза / Ни-вэбалза (акш)... – «Я уверен (что)...». * Вэйдзо а-наак – «Я голоден / Я хочу есть». * Ни-наթунь! – «Исполняй! Сделай это!». * Сакуумань цахэйթэ – «Не сдавайся / Держись (буквально: «Держи душу»)». * Наъадзо (нэкидум) – «Я согласен (с тобой / Вами)». * Энокадзэва лингъя чинь '/ Энокадзэва лингчинь – «Это уже изменилось / Это не то, что ты думаешь». * Ройва ''(или любое другое местомение) шиго... – «''Мне нужно было...». * Тойдзо ниа-наթу / Ной шиго ни-наթу ''– «Мне нужно сделать это / Я должен это сделать». * ''Кинафлизэд микару сэйго? – «Как я могу помочь? / Как можно помочь?». * Нафлизэ-до гуթу ''– «В любом случае». * ''Сликадзо, микаяթу – «Рад помочь / Не за что». * Аду гэльвэзок шангроттэ! – «Удачи тебе! / Вам!». * Нин гэльвэдъя вэнаթу / Гэльвэдъя! – «Хорошая работа! / Молодец!». * Шокимсэ-до гуթу – «Как всегда / Как обычно». * Лингрэ дзоу муթихэ – «Когда скучно». * Нашиньяки ни-чоррон-ёль /'' Аацо ни-чоррон-ёль – «Завтра будет лучше (буквально: «Вчера это так плохо»)». * ''Ин мэԓудзэ / -дзэль (акш)... – «Это значит (что)...». * Эн вошуг-ён фрозуг (буквально: «Книга – мой друг») – «Я люблю читать (книги)». * Эн ташот мохвагэль-та – «Нет ничего невозможного». * Вэйдзо аду а-шунгульёза – «Я хочу дать тебе совет». * Ишнироодзэль – «Это лишнее / Это сейчас не нужно». * Вэгальцэроки нроу / Ногальцэродзо – «Я потерялся / Я заблудился». * Мазивэль нроу / Мазилоогэ тойдзо – «Я болен / Я заболел». * Эдзэ гэльвэдъя нэкидум – «Ты делаешь / Вы делаете это очень хорошо (сейчас)». * Шлидзууми ташиго – «Не грусти (буквально: «Не нужно плакать»)». * Нотунаթунь! ''/ ''Ни-тунаթунь! ''– «Остановись! / Прекрати!». * ''Куньёдза ноԓу – «Я рад за тебя / Ты меня радуешь». * Самхэшао гуթу шлизг – «Лучше всех (буквально: «Лучше любой воды»)». * Шиго ни-сагами ''/ ''Ни-сагаминь – «Забудь об этом». * Шиго ни-сагамита ''/ ''Ни-сагаминьта – «Не забывай об этом». * Дроттава – «На месте». * Леащ (роутух) – «Следуй за мной». * Као (аթке) эмохвадзолг ду? – «Что (здесь) произошло?». * Као (аթке) мохвадзэль? – «Что (здесь) происходит?». * Ситка лингра-до – «В ближайшее время». * Лингравэ – «Вовремя». * Нин вайроккун лингру – «Это вопрос времени». '''Числительные * 1''' – сату (сатума – «первый»); * '''2 – бау (баум); * 3''' – иру (ирума); * '''4 – лау (лаум); * 5''' – шэо (шэома); * '''6 – бош (бошма); * 7''' – аспи (аспим); * '''8 – зорцу (зорцум); * 9''' – бэрцу (бэрцум); * '''10 – джэлл (джэллума); * 11 – джэллсату (джэллсатума, дальше по аналогии); * 20 – бау-джэлл (бау-джэллума); * 21 – бау-джэллсату (бау-джэллсатума); * 100 – эхун (эхума); * 200 – баэхун (баэхума); * 1000 – миа (миама); * 2000 – баумиа (баумиама); * 0''' – учу (учума). Грамматика В кручском языке имеется большое количество падежей существительного (намного больше, чем в русском) и времён глагола. В языке различается 2 залога и 3 вида времён: простые, продолженные и завершённые (совершенные). Глаголы спрягаются только в продолженных временах. '''Времена Кручские времена должны очень чётко использоваться – если имеется в виду, что существительное делает что-то точно сейчас, нужно обязательно использовать настоящее продолженное время (Present Continuous). Согласования времён нет, то есть в разных частях сложного предложения глагол может стоять в разных временах. Простое настоящее время (Present Simple) В этом времени глаголы никогда не спрягаются. Время используется, чтобы сказать, что существительное делает что-то всегда – что действие, о котором идёт речь, не является процессом, который скоро закончится. Например: # Фингилла роу нэвунга вошугэ https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Международный_фонетический_алфавит fingila rou nɛvunga voʂugɛ – «Я вижу друга часто»; # Гальцэроки дзолингх ина-руна гимиицэ dzolingx ina-runa gimi:t͡sɛ – «Этот человек иногда теряет ключи»; # Эйва кшэголзаг аранэ kʂɛgoɫzag aranɛ – «Она ненавидит (есть) рыбу». Местоимения: * нроу – «я являюсь»; * Энмику, нага – «Вы являетесь, ты являешься»; * нруй – «он является»; * нэйва – «она является»; * нин, нинну – «это является (ед. ч. и мн. ч.)»; * найка – «мы являемся»; * нроуку – «они являются»; * найга – «вы (мн. ч.) являетесь». Глагол-связка «''to be''» в настоящем времени для мн. ч. и ед. ч. один и тот же – эн. Он может стоять как в начале предложения, так и в любом другом месте, но в конце никогда стоять не может: Коулуши 'эн''' маранг'' – «Дерево (есть) высокое»; Эн''' коулуши маранг'' – значение предложения не изменилось. Простое будущее время (Future Simple) Это время используется, чтобы сказать, что существительное, возможно, будет выполнять действие в будущем, но не один раз, то есть это действие не будет процессом. Чтобы поставить предложение в это время, нужно добавить окончание '-ё, причём оно может быть добавлено к любому слову в предложении (не обязательно к глаголу), например: # Азантога нойкуши чэанго айка'ё'' nojkuʂi t͡ʃɛango ajkajo – «Мы обязательно встретимся в будущем (ещё не один раз)», где айка означает «мы»; # ''На-чиноока смавчэ култаръё''' роу'' smavt͡ʃɛ kuɫtarjo rou – «Я буду искать грибы в том лесу (ещё не один раз)», где култар означает «искать»; # Фалгууда ицумэши леачуга вуурчэ дээнгу тоннугъ'ё'' it͡sumɛʂi ljeat͡ʃuga vu:rt͡ʃɛ dɛ:ngu ton:ugjo – «В пещере шаман найдёт всех зверей (ещё не раз в будущем)», где тоннуг означает «шаман». 'Простое прошедшее время (''Past Simple) Это время используется, чтобы сказать, что действие происходило в прошлом больше одного раза (но не было процессом, который завершился с каким-то итогом). Чтобы поставить глагол в это время, достаточно перевести местоимение, к которому относится глагол, в «прошедшую» форму: * роу → найщ najɕɕ («я делал, я был»); * Мику,'' ага → 'цу' t͡su («ты делал, ты был, Вы делали, Вы были»); * ''руй → ечи jet͡ʃi («он делал, он был»); * эйва → айщи ajɕɕi («она делала, она была»); * ин → инка inka («оно, это было»), инэ inɛ («оно, это делало»), инку inku («они, эти были»); * ''айка → ''доթуа doʁua («мы делали, мы были»); * айга → айцу ajt͡su («вы (мн. ч.) делали, вы были»); * роуку → цаеми t͡sajemi («они делали, они были»). Примеры: # Аթке 'найщ'' naiɕɕ – «Я был здесь»; # Биаթоку 'ечи сакудзалоонэ вэйга'' jet͡ʃii sakudzalo:nɛ vɛjga – «Он всегда хотел быть свободным»; # А-фугошэда муթичи 'доթуа'' muʁit͡ʃi doʁua – «Нам нравилось рисовать (в прошлом)». Если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения достаточно поставить ''ду'' (для ед. ч.) или ''дук'' (для мн. ч.): # Шуъул наак ёжи кашвидзонга 'ду'' na:k joʐi kaʂvidzonga du – «Собака ела много в прошлом»; # Шуъулач наак ёжи кашвидзонга 'дук na:k joʐi kaʂvidzonga duk ''– ''«Собаки ели много в прошлом». Настоящее совершенное время (Present Perfect) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое уже завершилось с каким-то итогом (используется точно таким же образом, как в немецком языке) – соответствует совершенному виду глагола в русском языке. Для того чтобы поставить глагол в это время, нужно добавить в начало приставку ''э-'' (если в начале глагола стоит и-'', то она заменяется на ''э-''); если в предложение используется местоимение, то оно должно быть преобразовано в «совершенную» форму: * ''роу → ''ройва rojva («я сделал»); * ''ага ''/ ''Мику → ''тэйթу tɛjʁu («ты сделал, Вы сделали»); * ''руй → 'кэйթу kɛjʁu («он сделал»); * эйва → эйщи''' ɛjɕɕi («она сделала»); * ''ин, ину → 'чинь t͡ʃiɲ («оно, это сделало»); * айка → доթу''' doʁu («мы сделали»);; * ''айга → ''дэйթу dɛjʁu («вы (мн. ч.) сделали»); * ''роуку → 'чиго t͡ʃigo («они сделали»). Примеры предложений с местоимениями: # Э'ваթум 'кэйթу kɛjʁu – «Он пришёл»; # Эчианэши доорэ 'э'гэльчуга 'эйщи do:rɛ ɛgɛlt͡ʃuga ɛjɕɕi – «Она исполнила приятную песню»; # ''Эмуթичи ина-вэлхэ '''ройва ina-vɛɫxɛ rojva – «Мне понравился это человек». Если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения нужно, как и в простом прошедшем времени, поставить ду (для ед. ч.) или дук (для мн. ч.): # Э'саթами льёук 'ду ljouk du – «Мальчик понял»; # Ноԓу 'э'шииру вэлхаш 'дук'' ɛʂi:ru vɛɫxaʂ duk – «Люди меня узнали». Сравните с простым прошедшим временем (Past Simple): Наթу найщ («Я делал») – Ройва энаթу («Я сделал»). Если глагол в предложении кончается на ''-да'', то ду и дук могут стоять в начале предложения: ''Дук''' льёукач мауторъя эфугошэ'да' ljoukat͡ʃ mautorja ɛfugoʂɛda – «Мальчики нарисовали быстро». 'Будущее совершенное время «далёкое» (Future Perfect «''far''»)' Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое, возможно, произойдёт в будущем (далёком или ближайшем) и будет иметь какой-то итог. Чтобы поставить предложение в это время, нужно, как и в простом будущем времени, добавить окончание '''-ё'' к любому слову в предложении, но также если имеются местоимения, их нужно перевести в «совершенную» форму; если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения нужно поставить ''ду'' (для ед. ч.) или ''дук'' (для мн. ч.): # ''Дэйдру хвошидаё''' кэйթу'' xvoʂidajo kejʁu –'' ''«Возможно, он присоединится», где хвошида означает «присоединиться»; # Азантога'ё''' тэйթу 'ночогильёга tejʁu not͡ʃogiljoga – «В будущем ты (возможно) в этом убедишься», где азантог означает «будущее»; # Шэльмудзо,'' наакъё'''-ни шуъул ду'' na:kjo-ni ʂuʕuɫ du – «Я полагаю, собака съест это»; # Шэльмудзо,'' наакъ'ё'-ни шуъулач дук'' na:kjo-ni ʂuʕulat͡ʃ duk – «Я полагаю, собаки съедят это». 'Будущее совершенное время «близкое» (Future Perfect ''«''close») Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое точно произойдёт в ближайшем будущем или прямо сейчас. Образуется так же, как «далёкое» совершенное время, но, в отличие от других кручских будущих времён, с глаголом используется окончание '-нэ. Если глагол кончается на ''-и'' и ''-а или ''-т, то они почти всегда отсекаются. Если в предложение нет местоимения, то, в отличие от других кручских совершенных времён, ду и дук в конце предложения не ставятся: # Охага'нэ''' ройва'' rojva – «Я встану прямо сейчас»; # Нэвунга'нэ''' доթу 'дзоккали doʁu dzok:ali – «Сейчас мы это увидим»; # ''Ундраток тувумзэнэ''' кишиинь'' tuvumzɛnɛ kiʂi:ɲ – «Работа закончится сегодня (с полной уверенностью)». Настоящее продолженное время (Present Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать в процессе, который уже начался и ещё не завершился с каким-то итогом. Глаголы в этом времени спрягаются следующим образом (жирным выделено окончание): * роу – ''-дзо; * ''ага и Мику – ''-дза; * ''руй ''/ ''эйва ''/ ''ину – ''-дзэ ''/ ''-дзэль'' (обычно если в глаголе уже есть л'', ''лл или ль); * айка – ''-дзу; * ''айга – ''-дзаль; * ''роуку / инну – ''-дзоль. Не всегда может быть понятно, как нужно поставить определённый глагол в продолженное время: # ''эк («идти») – э'дзо'' ɛdzo («Я иду»), # наак («есть») – ''наадзо'' na:dzo («Я ем»), # наъачиика («соглашаться») – ''наъадзо'' naʕadzo («Я согласен» (букв.: «Я соглашаюсь сейчас»). Как можно видеть, местоимения в продолженных временах почти никогда не используются потому, что глагол несёт достаточно информации. В отличие от английского языка, глаголы чувств, как, например, «видеть», «слышать», «любить», могут стоять в кручском языке в продолженных временах, но, тем не менее, некоторые кручские глаголы в этих временах стоять не могут вообще: шамдзок («решиться, решить (сделать что-то)»), дзолг («открыть»), дзошум ''(«закрыть»), ''тойвотука («доверять») и т. д. В дополнение ко всему, прилагательные и наречия в продолженных временах часто могут быть глаголами – нужно лишь добавить соответствующее окончание: # ''Дуъундза'' – «Ты ведёшь себя глупо», или, как часто сегодня говорят, «Ты тупишь / тормозишь» (от дуъунгу – «глупый»); # ''Ашагэльдзэ'' нэԓка ''– «Девочка (сейчас) выглядит красиво» (от ''ашагэль – «красивый»); # ''Аթкедзо'' – «Я (сейчас) здесь» (от аթке – «здесь, тут»). 'Прошедшее продолженное время (''Past Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о процессе, который длился в прошлом в течение какого-то времени, но не обязательно завершился с каким-то итогом. Образуется почти так же, как и настоящее продолженное время: нужно лишь добавить к глаголу окончание ''-хэ'' либо перевести местоимение, если оно имеется, в «прошедшую» форму (см. простое прошедшее время): # Аацо нэвинро'дзохэ'' nɛvinrodzoxɛ – «Вчера (в течение какого-то времени) я читал»; # ''Аацо нэвинродзо найщ'' nɛvinrodzo najɕɕ – значение предложения не изменилось. 'Будущее продолженное время (''Future Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о процессе, который будет длится в ближайшем будущем в течение какого-то времени. Образуется почти так же, как и настоящее продолженное время: нужно лишь, как и в других кручских будущих временах, добавить окончание ''-ё'' к любому слову в предложении: # Гоондзу дарэ'дзоё''' Бильботха'' darɛdzojo bilbotxa – «Скоро я буду двигаться в сторону Бильбао»; # Ина-багол-до хужанъ'ё''' э'дзэль' xuʐanjo ɛdzel – «Сегодня будет идти дождь»; # ''Ундратоку шоԓа сликавэ'дзо''' шалго-до'ё' роу ʂoɬa slikavɛdzo ʂaɫgo-dojo rou – «После работы я буду наслаждаться сном». 'Множественное число существительного''' Образуется путём добавления ''-ч, если слово кончается гласным, и '''-ач'', если слово кончается согласным. Если слово кончается звуком х, то добавляется ''-аш''. В разных падежах для выражения множественного числа может использоваться ''-а''. '''Наречия Наречия в кручском языке создаются путём добавления окончания ''-я, причём если слово кончается на ''-а эта буквы часто отрезается: шойрукши («ужасный») – шойрукши'я'' («ужасно»); ''щиугэлла'' («мудрый») – ''щиугэллъя'' («мудро»). '''Предлоги и послелоги Так как кручский – это агглютинативный язык, то приставки и послелоги имеют в нём очень большое значение. Предлоги Приставок всего четыре: ина-, на-'', ''но-'' и ''нина- ''(-кина''); ''они все, за исключением ''но-'', могут быть присоединены исключительно к существительным. 'Ина-''' имеет значение «это, этот, эта, эти»; на-'' имеет значение «то, тот, та, те»; ''нина-'' имеет значение «это / эта / этот (существительное) является...»; ''но-'' присоединяется к глаголам, чтобы сделать их возвратными. Примеры: ''ина-'руна – «'этот' мужчина»; ина-'рунач'' – «эти''' мужчины»; Нина-руна домасии – «Этот мужчина сильный»; Нина-рунач домасии – «Эти мужчины сильные»; Карудзо («Я защищаю») – ''Нокарудзо'' («Я защищаю'сь'»). Послелоги Если считать послелоги, определяющие падежи, то их очень много, однако здесь буду описаны только те послелоги, которые не относятся к падежам. Послелог '-шот (''-шо, если начальная буква следующего слова – ''т или д'') может присоединяться к страдательным причастиям, прилагательным, иногда к глаголам и существительным; он означает "полностью, несомненно": ''итумп'-шот'' – «несомненно''' глупец»; фингэль'-шот'' – «несомненно''' умён»; Эн киԓуаթи вэгэльчуга'-шот'' – «Задание '''полностью выполнено». Послелоги ''-ёль'' (иногда ''-ёли) и '''-токи'' означают «очень, такой»; ''-токи'' используется, в основном, с наречиями, но может использоваться с существительными, если в них есть л'', ''ль или лл: ''гэльвэ-токи'' – «очень''' хороший»; гэльвэдъя'-токи'' – «очень''' хорошо»; шукумаан'-ёль'' – «очень''' / такой '''странный». Притяжательные местоимения в кручском языке тоже являются послелогами: * ''афайк-ён'' – «моя''' комната»; * афайк'-ян'' – «твоя''' комната»; * афайк'-ен'' – «его''' / её комната»; * афайк'-ёну'' – «наша''' комната»; * афайк'-ёнь'' – «их''' комната»; * афайк'-янь'' – «ваша''' (мн. ч.) комната». Союз акш – «что» тоже может быть преобразован в послелог: Таруни балдзэ, ни-маахгэль'кш'' – «Никто не знает, '''что это грустно». Причастия Причастия образуются по следующим правилам: # если глагол оканчивается на ''-а'', эта буква всегда отсекается; если после или до отсечения ''-а'' глагол оканчивается на ''-м'', ''-ш'','' -в'', ''-р'','' -թ'' или ''-и'', то добавляется ''-игу: ''ваթу'м («придти») –''ваթум'''игу' '(«приходящий»), гэльвэто'ш'' («улучшить») –''гэльвэтошигу'' («улучшающий»), ''саթами'' («понимать») –''саթамигу'' («понимающий»), ''шойва'' («писáть») – ''шойвигу'' («пишущий») и т. п.; # если глагол кончается на ''-у'', это буква тоже всегда отсекается, затем если после отсечения ''-у'' глагол кончается на ''-м'', ''-ш'','' -в'', ''-р'','' -թ'' или ''-и'', добавляется ''-гу'': ''наթу'' («делать»)'' – наթгу''' («делающий»); ''мика'ру'' («помогать») ''– микаргу''' («помогающий»); # если глагол до или после отсечения ''-a или ''-у'' заканчивается на ''-к'' или ''-г'', ''-д'','' -х, -з'', ''-с, -ԓ или -н'', добавляется окончание ''-у: ''шалту'к'' («спать») ''– шалтуку''' («спящий»), ''баз'да'' («находиться, располагаться») ''– базду''' («находящийся»), ''варраку'н'' («спрашивать») ''– варракуну''' («спрашивающий»), ''дивенро'х'' («помнить») ''– дивероху''' («помнящий»), ''бал'за'' («знать») ''– балзу''' («знающий»), ''тойва'с'' («давать») ''– тойвасу'' («дающий»), ''навиголзаг'' («обнаруживать, открывать») ''– навиголзагу''' («обнаруживающий, открывающий»), ''шингъё'ԓа'' («жить, проживать») – ''шингъёԓу'' («живущий, проживающий»); # если глагол оканчивается на ''-т'', добавляется окончание ''-ту'':'' боньёшэт''' («платить») ''– боньёшэт'ту''' («платящий»); # как исключение, если глагол оканчивает на ''-гами, то окончание причастия – ''-дзу: ''шэ'гами'' («говорить») – ''шэгамидзу''''' («говорящий»). Категория:Кручский язык Категория:Фантастические языки